The Nanny
by I'm A Bitch You've Been Warned
Summary: They met in the airport & both needed help, He needed a nanny & she needed a job. Edward is a single father doctor who needs help with his daughter & Bella just wanted something new, Will they find the answer in each other? Find out! R&R! usaul pairings:
1. Anamay and Edward Cullen

**AN: So this is my new story, 'The Nanny.' Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

_Jeez! People are mean,_ I thought as I walked down the crowed airport of New York city. Yep, that's what I said me, Bella Swan, was walking down a New York city airport.

I've lived in Fork since I was six with my dad, Charlie Swan. I'm twenty-one now so I decided it was time to go somewhere new, like, I don't know... New York, New York. I was walking in the airport with my blue Areopostle sweats and Etnies. I have brownish-red hair, pale skin, brown eyes and am thin, I'm pretty plain-

My thoughts were interrupted when i hit a suitcase being pushed the opposite direction hit my knees causing me to fall on my butt. I looked up at the suitcase but didn't see anything! Or so I thought...

I groaned at the slight pain and heard a small gasp, I looked up to see a pair of small pale-green eyes staring straight back at me. There was a small, what looked to be a four year old girl, her was short with bronze ringlets that fell freely on her shoulders and a petite figure.

"Hello... I'm Anamay. Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Where is your mother,Anamay?" I saw her relax some, then tense again when I mentioned her mother.

"Well, I don't know where my mother is, I never met her..." She trailed off.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. What about your father?"

"My daddy? Uh... there he is!" She pointed over at a bench.

I was surprised at what I saw, a very handsome man with darker eyes than Anamay and free flowing hair. He wasn't a scary buff, but he was really toned. I could see the lines of his perfect muscles through his shirt. And his face! Oh man! Perfectly chiseled and angled! He was GORGEOUS! I was interrupted, again, by Anamay.

"DADDY!" She yelled to the god. He whipped his head around toward us, and started jogging/running to Anamay.

"Anamay-" He stopped to take a breath, then continued "-You had me so scared! Don't ever leave my side again, understand?" His voice was full of authority, and mostly concern.

"I'm sorry, daddy. But, hey! Daddy this is Bella, she helped me!" I could tell she was happier around her father.

Her father pulled Anamay up and rested her on his left hip and reached out his right hand to shake mine. I took it while he said,

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Thank you Bella, for helping Anamay. I don't know how I would live if I lost her..."

Me and Edward talked a little more on the bench while Anamay, or Ana,**(Anna, is how you pronounce it) **played with my hair. Our conversations shifted from who we were, which I found out he was a doctor, to what I was doing now, which was nothing.

"You know Bella, if you don't have a job I could certainly help you." He told me.

"Oh, no, I couldn't be a doctor!" I said astonished he even asked.

"Well, maybe not, but since I'm a doctor I often need someone to watch Ana, I mean as a full-time nanny, you know?"

"Oh, yes!" I blushed at the excitement in my voice, but being able to see Ana everyday just sounds awesome! He chuckled some.

"So I guess you that you like that idea?" He asked amused. I nodded unable to speak.

Ana cheered happily, reminding me she was still there. Edward stood up and took Ana in his arms and told me to follow him. I got my suitcase and followed him to a silver Volvo, I know what your thinking _'You crazy? Just get in some random dudes car? What ever happened to STRANGER DANGER!?' _But you know what I don't really care what you think, so me-aw!

He put Ana in the car seat, and took my suitcase and put it in the trunk. Then he came around and opened my door for me then walked around to his side. There was a very, comfortable silence besides Debussy's 'Claire De Lune' and Ana's soft snoring in the background.

We stopped in front of a very pretty house. Edward got out first and went around to my door, he opened it for me then went to Ana's. He carefully picked her up and rested her on that same hip, he then went for the suitcases. I stopped him and whispered I got it, he looked like he was going to argue so I just pointed at the child in his hands, he didn't say a word after that.

He walked up to the house door and opened it. He went down a hallway to the right of the door at the end of the hallway was some stairs. I followed him up to reveal seven doors! There was three on the left side and three on the right, he went to the third one on the right in to a little princess room, it was small but cute. He set Ana down and walked out of the door to me.

"That's her room-" He walked up to the one door that was in the middle door at the end of the hallway "-this is yours and her bathroom they intertwine so you can just leave both sides open at night to hear if she starts to cry or anything."

He walked over to the room across from Ana's and opened the door to reveal a casual blue and white guest room. "This will be your room, are you ok with that?" I nodded. He walked to the two rooms across from each other in the middle, "Sometimes my brother and sister come over with there, uh, significant other and stay here." He said.

And last he went to the two front rooms, he pointed to the one one the right, "That's my office-" He pointed to the left, "-and that's my room. OK so the kitchen is right down there with the living room across the front door." He finished the tour by letting out a big huff of air.

"Alright, thank you for the tour, but I think now a good time to go to sleep. Don't you agree with me?" I asked him totally wiped out, he nodded and left for his room.

I got my suitcase and stepped in my room. I changed in to my favorite green hello-kitty pants and a white tank top, I got my toothbrush and entered the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and put my toothbrush down. I opened Anamay's door of the bathroom and left mine open. I stepped in to bed and turned of the light, I was half way sleep when I heard it a terrified high pitch scream...

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Cliffie much! So what do you think about my new story? Do you think you know who screamed? Do you **_**want **_**to know who screamed? Well then I guess you'll just have to review and find out, huh? R&R THANX!**


	2. She did what? Hater!

**AN: Hey I'm soooooooooooo sorry about the wait but I was in such a writers stuck with the other stories, well anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Anamay and the plot!**

_**Previous: I got my suitcase and stepped in my room. I changed in to my favorite green hello-kitty pants and a white tank top, I got my toothbrush and entered the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and put my toothbrush down. I opened Anamay's door of the bathroom and left mine open. I stepped in to bed and turned of the light, I was half way sleep when I heard it a terrified high pitch scream...**_

**Bella POV**

I jolted up and swung my head towards the sound of the scream...Anamay. I got up and ran thru the bathroom to her room and sure enough she was sitting up breathing heavily. I walked up and sat next to her, catching her attention, I pulled her in my lap and her face rested on my shoulder. Soon after I set her there I felt my shoulder drench with salty tears.

I hated seeing her like this! All sad...I just wished I knew what the dream was about, then maybe I could help. But I didn't. So, I couldn't. And I guess I shouldn't, either.

I pulled her up, once she was sleeping again, and walked into my room. I set her on the left side and tucked her in then went to the right side and got in, I glanced at the clock quickly:

_10:52pm_

Dang, I'm not tired anymore. I got up, again, quietly and walked out of my room and into the kitchen when I saw I wasn't the only one who couldn't get back to sleep.

"Edward...?" I asked. He turned around and smiled sadly.

"Bella... did I ever tell you why and who Anamay's _real _mother is?"

"No..." I answered.

"Bella Anamay's real mother's name was Tanya Denali, my high school sweetheart. She was a doll... in high school. Me and Tanya had Anamay and were a very happy couple... till Tanya started hanging out with a gang called 'The Gang Sisters' they did drugs, alcohol and cutting herself." He continued. "She would, while I'm at work, beat Anamay. Anamay was only two and three at the time so she couldn't tell anyone, but when I gave her a bath she would have all these bruises. I didn't want to believe they were from Tanya... I couldn't believe... but they were I dumped her and she died 6 months ago from drug and alcohol abuse..." He finished.

With little thought I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. At first he was shocked but then he wrapped his muscular arms around my small figure. I molded in to him so well, it was like we belonged together! We stayed like that for a while till he said,

"That's why she has nightmares _every _night..."

Then something occurred to me,"But she told me she never met her mother."

"When?" He asked me.

"When we first met."

"Awe, yes well if you just met someone would you say 'Oh, my mother! Yeah she abused me when I was younger, and died 6 months ago! Oh, nice weather we're having!'" We both chuckled some, then all went quiet again.

That's when we were still in a tight embrace, but I liked it. He must have realised to because he dropped his hands and stepped back, _of course I blushed! _

"Well you better get back to sleep, don't wanna be late on your first day." He said.

It wasn't till then that I realised how tired I really was. I walked back up the stairs with Edward on my heels, when I reached my door I realised Edward was still behind. I turned around and saw he was so close I could feel the heat coming off his body. He leaned in and placed a feather-like kiss on my forehead, causing me to blush and my heart to go crazy.

"Goodnight, honey." He said sweetly while turning around and walking in to his room.

OH MY GAWD! I ran into my room quietly remembering Anamay was still there. This had got to be the most amazing night! What are you saying Bella? It was only the forehead! Yeah, well I guess you right... I drifted off to sleep.

**(I was **_**so **_**tempted to stop here but I wanted a longer chapter so... yeah)**

I woke to the bright light shining thru the window. I looked over at the clock,

_7:46am_

I was surprised by how early it was. I looked over at Anamay and saw that she was scooted close next to me with her hair a mess and her body tangled in the sheets, she was so CUTE!

I got up quietly and walked out the door to the sound of a beautiful piano playing a song I didn't recognize. I walked closer to the sound and realised it was in Edward's office. The door was cracked so I peaked in, I watched as his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory of the piano. The room was filled with music so difficult, so beautiful it was impossible to believe only one pair of hands played! I set my back on the door and listened till it came to an end.

"Ahem..." I heard Edward's voice behind me. I jumped and blushed a deeper red then I thought possible.

"Y-You, um, play b-beautifully..." I said lamely.

"Why, thank you. So I guess you liked the composition?"

"You wrote it?"

He nodded.

"Wow. That was amazing!" I said as he helped me off the ground.

"Yes, well, I wrote it for someone special..." He said looking directly in my eyes.

He must still miss Tanya. He was still holding my hands when I heard a small yawn, we both let go and looked over to see a very sleepy Ana rubbing her eyes and yawning. Edward walked in front of her, when she opened her eyes, and hugged her lovingly.

"Good morning, sweetie. How was your night? Any Better?" He asked her.

She looked at me worryingly than back at her dad. "Same as always." She said simply. He smiled at her sadly, then she wiggled out of her father's hold over to me.

"Good morning, Bella. Your not going to leave me are you?" She asked while hugging me.

"Of course not, silly! Why would you think that?" I asked surprised at her question.

"'Cause, daddy told you about my mother, not your going to leave me forever!" She started to get watery eyes so I clinged her closer to me.

"No I would NEVER do that. I'm not happy about your mother, but that doesn't mean I'll leave you. Truthfully I don't think I can leave." I said to her while letting go.

"Now, why don't we go get some breakfast. Bella and I will make you something special, like... pancakes and bacon?!" Edward asked faking excitement.

"YES,YES, YES!" Ana cheered.

The rest of the morning was light and hilarious! We made funny 'Yo mama' jokes but switched it around to 'Yo dada' Edward didn't really like it, but Ana and I got a kick out of it. Then Edward had to go, bum bumm bummm.

The first day, well here goes nothing!

**So watcha think? Hey listen I have a hater who is horribly mean to me her pen name is *cough 'The Ninth Layer' cough*. I'm not a mean or hard to get a long with person but seriously if he or she is reading this then this goes out to you **

**"Why don't you go get a life and stop messing with mine! Rot to death, hater!" -Quote Me, Rosalie.**


	3. Michael Jackson

**Thank you so much for actually reading this… it means a lot.**

**Okay… so I'm seriously broken about Michael Jackson's death. I mean he was my idol, my inspiration in life and my favorite 70's to '08's singer. So I decided in honor of his life I would list my favorite songs below with the date they came out and a few facts:**

**Song name- **band/singer (in this case The Jackson 5 of Michael Jackson himself) - Facts (Interesting)

"**ABC"- **The Jackson 5**- **Released February 24, 1970,was a number-one hit song by The Jackson 5. Also knocked "Let it be" by the Beatles out of # 1 spot on the Billboard Hot 100 that year. Released

"**I'll be there"- **The Jackson 5- Released August 28, 1970's. Michael and his brothers, Jermaine, Marlon, and Jackie, shared lead vocals in this song.

"**Billie Jean"- **Michael Jackson- Released February 2, 1983. It was written because one of his mentally insane female fans claimed that Michael was the father of one of her twins.

"**Beat It"-** Michael Jackson- Released February 14, 1983. The lyrics to beat it are about defeat and courage. The song was also covered by Fall Out Boy.

"**Thriller"- **Michael Jackson- Released February 23, 1983. The music video is actually 14 minutes long. I don't know much but I REALLY like this song.

"**Bad"- **Michael Jackson- Released September 7, 1987. 'Bad' is a song about the street. It's about this kid from a bad neighborhood who gets to go away to a private school. He comes back to the old neighborhood when he's on a break from school and the kids from the neighborhood start giving him trouble.

**Well those are **_**some**_** of my favorite songs by The Jackson 5 or Michael Jackson. Hey, do me a favor and take 10 minutes of your 'Busy' day and listen to some of these special songs that will never be forgotten.**

**I officially dedicate this page and the memories held in my words. In God's name I bless his soul.**

**Please if you respect me review and tell me you at least took four minutes to read this and hear one of these never forgotten songs.**

**Wow, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I'm seriously balling my eyes out! It took me close to eight hours to write this because I had to keep stepping back and take a sec to calm down!**


	4. Maria Maria!

**AN: Ohla Amigos! Listen, I'm SO sorry about the incredibly long weeks I have not been able to update! I went on a vacation with a **_**friend/fiancé!**_** If you're actually interested in the details, then 'Privet Message' me, 'Kay? 'Kay. **

**IMPORTANT: Anamay is six just small for her age and is in first grade. Edward is twenty-eight and Bella is now twenty-seven. Sorry!**

**Song: Maria Maria By: Carlos Santana**

**ONWARD:**

**Bella POV**

After Edward left us Ana went absolutely nuts! No just kidding actually she was perfect. She went to her bedroom to make her bed and change, while I cleaned the dishes. Scrub: Rinse: Dry: Repeat. Once I finished I realized Ana hadn't came out of her room yet. I walked down the hallway to her room and was happy to see such a sweet sight!

Ana was sitting on the ground next to her bed playing with what looked like Barbie's. I smiled and walked in quietly so not to disturb her Barbie conversation:

"Alice! What take you so long?!" Blonde Barbie asked.

"Well I had to make sure I had everything, your just as bad except you had Emmett and Jasper as you know is with daddy- I mean, Edward." Black haired Barbie said, I guess Alice. I tried to muffle my giggle.

"Besides that's not problem, problem is we don't have enough room in car, Rose!" Alice said again.

I started to move towards the bed but of course tripped. _Over what?_ You may ask, well… nothing… _great_. Ana yelped and turned around quickly with horror in her eyes, she calmed a little when she saw me but was still breathing heavily.

"Hey? I'm sorry for scaring you… a-are you okay?" I asked her. She simply nodded.

I looked at her outfit and saw she had picked out a pink shirt that said 'Daddies Cutie' with pink plaid shorts and a cute pair of 'Roxy' shoes **(Pictures on Profile) **but I noticed her hair was plain, when an idea came!

"Hey Ana? What do you say about me doing your hair?"

Her eyes brightened and she squealed. "You'd really do that for me?" She asked.

"Of course! Come, follow me to the bathroom."

She followed and we both entered. "Okay, sit right there." I instructed her.

She sat on the stool that I pointed to and I got started. First I turned on the straight ironer and curler so they could heat up, then I wet her hair shampooed and conditioned rinsed and dried. That went by pretty quick because she has pretty thin hair. Once it was completely dry I straightened, brushed through it then curled it at the bottom. It was even more beautiful than usual! Which is pretty hard to do…

"There, finished!" She turned to look at the mirror excitedly and gasped. She turned to me and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

"Oh, Bella you're the bestest, you know that?!"She screamed.

I laughed some and led her downstairs. "Hey, can you do this for me for school tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure why not?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer."

I walked in to the kitchen and looked at the clock:

_7:21 pm_

Oh, gosh time passed by quickly, I had to make dinner before 8:00! I got out the ingredients for spaghetti, noodles and sauce. I started the noodles and sauce and thought to myself about Ana which somehow switched to Edward. I was interrupted when I heard Ana scream,

"DADDY!" I watched as she ran up to him while he crouched down to her level and gave her a big hug, when I realized I was still wearing my pajamas!

I ran down the hallway to my room, I didn't want to look like a slacker wearing my pajamas all day! I grabbed what looked to be the quickest to put on. But of course being me I tripped and luckily I found a cute slip on black dress with a grey chest under the bed! I even put on flats to top it off!

I walked back out and saw Edward look up and stare at me I smiled at him and made my way to the kitchen. When I turned around Edward was behind me looking at my neck, I looked down and saw he was looking at the locket.

"It's beautiful, where did you get it?" He asked me.

"Um, actually funny story, see my grandmother gave me one just like this before she died… but I lost it at the hospital where she died, so my mother got me this one."

"Hm, what does it have in it?"

"Well my old one had a picture of my grandmother; this one has a little saying that says 'Special people may leave the world, but they'll never leave your heart…'"

"That's beautiful…" He said but his mind was somewhere else.

"Hey would you like to come to work with me after you drop off Anamay?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I blurted out, he just chuckled.

"Hey do you guys smell something stinky?" Anamay walked in covering her nose.

Edward and I backed away from each other, I was about to answer her 'no' but then I did! Me and Edward exchanged and looked behind me to see burned spaghetti! How's that even possible?!

I laughed nervously, and Edward said, "Well, I guess it's a great time to go check out that new Italian Buffet place…"

I smiled as Ana jumped around going to put her shoes on that she had taken off when I started her hair… which reminds me!

"Um, so what do you think about Ana's hair?"

"I complimented her… when I came in and you went go change…"

"Oh. How did you know?"

"I heard you trip then say 'Yes! Stupid dress ran away!'" He said with an amused smile on his face.

I hadn't even remembered saying that! Stupid not noticing word vomit! Ana came in excited struggling with putting her shoes on. We all walked out to the car and got in when I asked Edward if I could turn on some music.

"There's, actually a CD in there now…"

I turned it on and beautiful music flowed through played by a piano. _Hm, I _know_ I've heard this before! _I listened a little more than it came to me!

"Claire De Lune…" **(I think I spelt that right… if I didn't review and tell me)** I said quietly to myself, but I guess Edward heard me when he said,

"You know Debussy?"

"A little, my mom used to play this while she was cleaning. I only know my favorites."

We fell into a comfortable silence, until we reached Italian restaurant with my name in it. We all got out and made our way inside. We walked up to a woman with fat lips and poofy blonde hair. She looked at Edward with wanting eyes, completely oblivious to Ana and me.

"Why, hello handsome!" She said an annoying nasally voice.

"Um, hi…" He answered nervously.

"Last name?" She asked.

"Cullen." I answered taking her attention.

I wrapped my hands around his waist with Ana in the front. Now THAT got her attention. She scoffed and said,

"Right this way."

She led us to a nice four seat table next to a big stage where three men were setting up. One of the men looked familiar but I couldn't quiet name it… A pretty black haired Spanish woman came to are table then, and luckily didn't even glance at Edward. Funny, she was actually focused on Ana.

"Hello there!" She said to Ana who got closer to me.

"She's shy, hi I'm Bella." I said to her while holding out my hand.

I had to stand up to reach her and that's when I got a good look at her. She was the cutest little girl I've ever seen! She looked about twenty and had her wavy black hair tied messy yet adorable on her head. She was wearing purple faded skinny jeans, a white elastic trim shirt and white ballet flats. But what really caught my attention was some of the most beautiful earrings I've ever seen! **(Everything on Profile)**

"Hey I'm Maria. Your daughter is absolutely gorgeous!" She said as she shook my hand.

"Oh, Ana! She-" I started but was cut off by Edward. "Is very cute!"

I looked at him and he just glanced at the host who was trying to not make it obvious that she was listening to everything we said.

"Ms. Maria I love your earrings!" Ana said getting over her shyness.

"Yes, I agree. Where ever did you get them?" Edward asked.

Maria blushed and said, "My boyfriend gave them to me for our three year anniversary. But anyway, would you like to order your drinks now?"

"Sure. I'd like two cokes and a sprite." Edward said.

"Daddy!" Ana whined. "I wanna say it!"

"Okay sweetie, what would you like?" Maria asked.

"Um, let's see… so many choices… I'll take a sprite please." She said acting like she was reading the menu, though I'm guessing since the menu was upside down she already knew what she wanted.

"Okay then, I'll be back in-"

"Um excuse me everyone Me and my friends helped me write this song for my beloved, Maria. Maria." A man said that.

"That's my boyfriend, Leon House. That other man is Marlin Middleton and I believe that's that famous guitarist Carlos Santana!" Maria said.

That's where I recognized him he plays beautifully!

**{Maria, Maria}**

**Marlin**

Ladies and gents  
turn up your sound system to the  
sound of carlos santana and the GMB  
(Surprada)  
Ghetto people- from the Refugee Gang

**Leon**

oh Maria Maria  
She reminds me of a west side story  
Growing up in Spanish Harlem  
She's living the life just like a movie star

oh Maria Maria  
She fell in love in East L.A.  
To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah  
Played by Carlos Santana

Stop the looting, stop the shooting  
Pick pocking on the corner  
See as the rich is getting richer  
The poorer is getting poorer

See mi y Maria on the corner  
Thinking of ways to make it better  
In my mailbox there's an eviction letter  
Somebody just said see you later

**Marlin**  
Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
Ahora vengo mama chula (east coast)

Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
Ahora vengo mama chula (west coast )

**Leon**

oh Maria Maria  
She reminds me of a west side story  
Growing up in Spanish Harlem  
She's living the life just like a movie star

oh Maria Maria  
She fell in love in East L.A.  
To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah  
Played by Carlos Santana

I said a la fella los colores  
The streets are getting hotter  
There is no water to put out the fire  
Mi cosa la esperanza

Se mira Maria on the corner  
Thinking of ways to make it better  
Then I looked up in the sky  
Hoping of days of paradise

**Marlin**  
Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
Ahora vengo mama chula (north side)

Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
Ahora vengo mama chula  
(south side)

Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
Ahora vengo mama chula ( world wide)

Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
Ahora vengo mama chula ( open up ur eyes )

**Leon**

Maria you know you're my lover  
When the wind blows I can feel you  
Through the weather and even when we're apart  
It feels like we're together maria  
She reminds me of a west side story  
Growing up in Spanish Harlem  
She's living the life just like a movie star

oh Maria Maria  
She fell in love in East L.A.  
To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah  
Played by Carlos Santana

**Marlin**

Puttin them up yo  
Carlors Santana with the refugge gang  
wite clef jerry my dog Mr santana GMB  
yo carlos u play that guitar proud

The crowd broke out in applause as the song slowly faded. Leon walked off stage to Maria and pulled her on the stage. He got down on one knee and Maria gasped.

"Maria Ann Taylor, the love of my life, I've waited so long to ask this, will you marry me?"

Maria looked like she was about to cry so she just nodded. He looked relieved when he got up, put the ring on her finger and hugged her. The whole group of women in the restaurant awed while the men clapped.

"Hey daddy… are you going to ask Bella that question?" Ana asked causing me to blush.

"Uh, maybe, I don't know." He said looking away from me.

I turned away and smiled I was not expecting that answer.

"Um I got to use the bathroom." Ana said fidgeting.

"I'll take her." I said.

We got up and walked hand in hand to the ladies bathroom. I opened the door and led Ana to one of the stalls, but she stopped in front of the doors and said,

"Alice?"

A girl with short spikey hair turned around from the mirror and gasped. "Anamay?"

**I didn't know how to end it so I just did the introduction of Alice. So tell me what you think and I'll write faster this time. **

**20 more reviews and I'll update!**


	5. Columbia!

Okay so I'm going to Columbia for SIX days counting today to visit some old friends so I won't be able to update sorry!


End file.
